


Идефикс

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attachment, Character Analysis, Character Study, Compulsion, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Open to Interpretation, Turmoil, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Дэмиан хочет ещё и не может себя остановить.





	Идефикс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821091) by [anonymousgratification](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousgratification/pseuds/anonymousgratification). 



Дэмиан знает, это эгоистично — он и так получает больше, чем заслужил, больше, чем мог когда-либо вообразить, но…

Грейсон полон любви. Он словно создан из тепла, из всего того, чего в Дэмиане почти нет. Грейсон — это то, чем Дэмиану никогда не стать.

Грейсон, дурачась, взъерошивает ему волосы и отпускает шуточки насчёт преступления, которое они расследуют. Гладит его по голове ласковее, когда Дэмиан плачет, когда не может больше сдерживать эмоции — обычно они заперты так глубоко внутри, что он забывает, существуют ли они вообще. Грейсон хвалит его, говорит, что гордится им, что счастлив за него, сжимает его плечи и сияет улыбкой. Он говорит, что скучал по Дэмиану, что волнуется за него, обещает, что останется рядом, что всё будет хорошо.

Дэмиан не верит ему. Но хочет ещё. Симпатия Грейсона безгранична и непостижима, она будто меняет форму, подстраиваясь под того человека, на которого в данный момент направлена. Дэмиану случается видеть, как Грейсон сжимает чужие плечи и гладит чужие волосы, но там всё иначе. Грейсон существует не только для него, Грейсон не только его. Дэмиан не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу.

Возможно, он хочет, чтобы Грейсон прекратил. Чтобы адресовал свою привязанность кому-то другому, более достойному, или, может, тому, кто оценит… тому, кто желает подобного. Однако зачастую Дэмиан ловит себя на том, что ждёт прикосновений, ждёт близости, ждёт всех личных слов, которые предназначены только ему, даже если Грейсон и шептал их кому-то другому в похожей последовательности.

Он эгоист.

Он знает это и всё же хочет от Грейсона больше. Больше прикосновений, больше любви, больше тепла. Порой желание настолько сильно, что начинает походить на потребность, но Дэмиан давит мысль в зародыше, казня себя за то, что вообще её допустил.

Он внимательно разглядывает Грейсона, запоминая его улыбку — она бывает то слишком чёрствой, то слишком слащавой, подобно тесту, способному сохранять форму лишь временно. Но бывает и так, что он отдаёт щедро, много, настолько много, что за ним будто тянется след от выхлопа чувств и эмоций, и, кажется, Грейсон должен бы иссякнуть. Но этого никогда не происходит. Дэмиан не понимает, почему.

Он видит, как Грейсон меняется, когда не замечает Дэмиана и уверен, что он один. Его лицо грустнеет — слегка, не становясь совсем угрюмым. Он сидит, чуть ссутулившись, его плечи как будто проседают, а брови хмурятся, и он вздыхает, коротко и отрывисто, словно должен выпустить наружу свою печаль, но не хочет уделять ей время. Дэмиан думает, надо ли подать голос, сказать что-нибудь, сообщая о своём присутствии, но всегда молчит и просто наблюдает за тем, как Грейсон расклеивается у него на глазах. 

Впрочем, этого не хватает, чтобы расхотеть. Чтобы унять ту тоску, которая рвётся из Дэмиана и тянет его к Грейсону, словно там его якорь.

Хочется возненавидеть его за все эти непрошеные чувства. Раньше Дэмиан считал их завистью, ведь Грейсон — то, чем Дэмиану никогда не стать, чем он никогда и не был. Но в глубине души он всегда знал: даже если бы его растили по-другому, он, наверное, всё равно стал бы таким же. 

Он пытается истолковать свои эмоции. Грейсон отличается от него буквально во всём. Дэмиан, познав кровь, чувствует её рядом — она всегда тут, темнеет второй тенью. Порой его пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются в кулак, это как зуд, как жажда утраченного, жажда недоступного и запретного, ведь он знает, что нельзя. Он хотел бы не знать. Или, может, хотел бы, чтобы это знание лишило его способности осязать, прогнало ощущение славы, ощущение, будто держишь в ладонях смерть, и она создана, чтобы лежать в них.

Грейсон видит больше. Иногда кажется, что Грейсон видит его насквозь, улавливает незримую суть. А иногда кажется, что Грейсон нарочно обходит её стороной — подлинную личность Дэмиана, ломкие и шершавые черепки его сердца.

Грейсон говорит, что любит его. Он повторяет это, и Дэмиан знает его достаточно хорошо: как переиначивается его лицо, когда он говорит искренне, а когда нет. Обычно Дэмиану достаётся правильная гримаса.

Но изредка добавляется что-то ещё. Раскаяние, может быть, или вина. Дэмиан ищет причину, хочет знать, о чём Грейсон сожалеет, когда смотрит на него и словно видит уродство. По крайней мере, Грейсон видит его лишь иногда.

Его мать видит только человека, которым он мог бы стать, но не стал, а отец — только допущенные промахи и ту прошлую жизнь, которую Дэмиан вёл прежде — как будто бы у него был выбор. А может, и был. Может, он выбрал неправильно. Порой он чувствует, что в ответе за всё, ведь ему следовало быть умнее, даже когда он был ребёнком, каким-то образом бороться с инстинктами и научиться другому.

Грейсон никогда не зацикливался на той его стороне, вместо этого пытаясь наставить его на иной путь. Дэмиан не знает, насколько сильно Грейсон его презирал, насколько глубока была его обида в самом начале, когда они только встретились и стали работать вместе. Но Грейсон был первым, кто не заметил преград, не заметил ту жизнь, что уготовила Дэмиану мать: ему говорили, будто он создан изменить мир, а он хватался за эти обещания детскими пальчиками, едва способными удержать такой груз.

Грейсон первым его полюбил. Возможно, он единственный, кто любит его до сих пор. Возможно, потому-то Дэмиан и нуждается… желает его, ведь Грейсону хватает сил копнуть глубже, Грейсон единственный, кто способен взломать его скорлупу и доискаться до правды. 

Иногда кажется, что его влечёт к Грейсону лишь по этой причине. Потому что Грейсон специально для него вывел особую породу привязанности. Потому что Грейсон _старается_ , потому что обещает никогда не переставать стараться, пускай Дэмиан и не может в этом не усомниться. Когда он пытается думать о ком-то другом, ком-то ещё, кто смог бы его полюбить, а он бы ответил взаимностью, воображение всегда возвращает его к идеальной сияющей улыбке и синим глазам за тёмными прядями, полускрытым, но оттого не менее притягательным.

Грейсон обнимает его, окружая своим ароматом, и Дэмиан пытается устоять, но ныряет с головой в этот запах и тонет в нём. Он в ловушке, прижат к твёрдой груди, на которой бугрятся мускулы. Грейсон шепчет ему что-то, и Дэмиан чувствует, как слова врезаются в его тело, как волосы и шею задевают губы Грейсона, когда тот наклоняется. Дэмиану кажется, будто его колотит, трясёт от близости к этому человеку, всё слишком мучительно и чудесно, но на самом деле он стоит не шелохнувшись, застывает на месте, пока слова и жесты Грейсона танцуют вокруг него.

Он готов просить, практически умолять о большем. Ему хочется ещё, и ещё, и ещё, он жаждет до дрожи, со всей неправедностью, от которой, как думал, избавился. Эти дурные чувства и ощущения: брать и брать, чтобы он стал полным, а Грейсон — пустым и теперь сам в нём нуждался.

Он так и остался отвратительным и увечным, и сам себе противен. Ему нельзя желать… нельзя нуждаться в Грейсоне так сильно. Он пытается остановить это. Запирает на ключ, выключает из сети.

Но он голоден. Он изголодался по нежности и вниманию, но все его желания стремятся только к Грейсону.

Грейсон говорит, что любит его, и говорит искренне, а Дэмиан в ответ молчит. Может, ухмыляется насмешливо или даже отпускает колкость, но не произносит: «И я тебя тоже».

А когда произносит, то ненавидит себя, ведь это только усиливает голод, как будто он опустел ещё сильнее без того, что отдал Грейсону, из-за того, сколько он ему отдал.

Грейсон ласково гладит его по голове или по плечу, и этого хватает, чтобы насытиться — пока. Но Дэмиан не знает, надолго ли и сколько ещё он сможет взять, прежде чем его голод просочится наружу и пожрёт всё, — включая то, что не хочется погубить.


End file.
